


misread

by poalimal



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 23:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12444219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poalimal/pseuds/poalimal
Summary: Jack could write a book on Parse and all his petty little games.





	misread

**Author's Note:**

> I submitted an edited version of this to someone on tumblr whose username I've somehow lost, so there are possibly two versions of this floating around. _Should there even be one?_ The real question.

 

Kent Parson has about all the subtlety of a goose given birdseed. He keeps sidling his way through the party -- who even let him in -- until he _accidentally_ finds his way to Jack.

Great. Now he's doing that thing, that embarrassingly transparent thing, where he stares up through his lashes, grinning and freckled and sweet, clearly trying to tease--

'Heyyy, Tater,' Kent croons. Jack chokes on his club soda. 'Thought you were heading home?'

'What I can say?' Tater rumbles. 'Maybe I see something worth staying for.' Jack watches Kent go pink and gets irritated all over again. He could write a book on Parse and all his petty little games.

'Who let you in?' he says. Kent glances at him, then double-takes, like he didn't even notice Jack was there.

'Heyyy! Jackie O!' he crows, tipping into Jack, practically hitting him on both arms. 'I didn't know you were gonna be here!' He's clearly tipsy: he doesn't even try to hold on, Jack has to grab at him. 'Tates said you usually head home afterrrrhhnever mind?'

Jack turns to look at Tater, who cuts himself off in the middle of a hand-shaking gesture.

Against his hip, Jack's phone buzzes. Probably Bitty, wondering if he's on his way.

'Well, he's not wrong,' says Jack, relaxing, setting Parse firmly on his feet. 'Guess I'll be seeing a bit more of you around, though, eh?'

Kenny laughs nervously, peeking sideways at Tater. It's funny, Jack thinks; he practically invented that look on him. Very, very funny.

'Shit, I guess we'll see,' Parse says, finally. Tater smirks.

Jack coughs. He recognises that look, too. Probably time for him to leave.

He texts Bitty an ETA in the back of the cab, later; finds himself laughing helplessly. 

 _Jackie O_. What the hell.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know no one reads lyrics in or after fic (or at least I know that _I_ don't). Still:
> 
> If you wanna be my friend  
> You want us to get along  
> Please do not expect me to  
> Wrap it up and keep it there
> 
> The observation I am doing could  
> Easily be understood  
> As cynical demeanor  
> But one of us misread
> 
> And what do you know?  
> It happened again


End file.
